Sibling Bonds
by Sky Spark
Summary: Fuyuko, a girl from the Land of the Claws, gets lost in the Land of the Fire. And meets Naruto who then helps her return home. But will she go knowing someone else cares for her?


I do not own any of the Naruto characters except for my own.

* * *

In a forest, ran a girl who had medium length hair. It was an orange color she had blue green eyes. She wore a small purple dress with a white T-shirt underneath and black shorts under it. She was running after someone who dressed all black and that person held a fang in his hand.

"Heh, little girl, you'll never catch me!" said the man as she jumped in front him, glaring at him with serious eyes.

"You'll return the puma's claw back to the Land of the Claws," she said with a very serious tone.

The man then swapped the claw in each hand. "You'll be out numbered, little girl, I'm a grown man. I can easily take you out." he smirked. "So you can't make me do that."

The girl got into a fighting stance then did a jutsu, "Summoning Puma jutsu!" she said as a large feline appeared and towered over the man who stood there shocked.

"What is that?" he said fearful as a laughter can be heard from the giant feline.

"Is this the man who stole the claw of the Tsumekage?" asked the puma.

"Yes, let's return it," said the girl.

"As you wish," said the Puma as the man below screamed and ran off, leaving the claw.

"That was easy," said the girl, smiling as the puma put her down and grabbed the claw. "Never will you be out from my sight," she said, holding the claw near her face as the puma started to go away. The girl suddenly felt delusional and dropped on her knees, letting go of the claw she just obtained, and having the puma to disappear, she was passed out.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were jumping from branch to branch with their sensei Kakashi.

"Where did that rumble come from?" asked Naruto, turning to look at Sakura and Kakashi.

"I don't know, they said it came from the east of the forest, 10 miles from Konoha," said Sakura. "But the one who made it, that's the thing I really don't know."

"Hold on a second, I see something," said Kakashi, pointing. "Over there," as all three of them jumped down where the girl was lying on the floor.

"It's a girl," said Sakura said surprised. "What is she doing all the way in this forest?"

Kakashi bent down and checked her pulse. "She's alive," he said. "She looks young perhaps a student ninja."

"Oh, wait. Look, Kakashi sensei, her headband," said Naruto who pointed at a blue headband that had a paw with claws on it.

Kakashi looked at it. "She must be from the Land of the Claws," said Kakashi as Sakura picked up the claw.

"What's this?" she asked curiously.

"It's the Puma's claw," said Kakashi surprised. "What's it doing here?"

"Wait, what is it?" asked Naruto.

"It's the Tsumekage's most treasured item," said Kakashi in a serious tone.

"What? Does it have anything special?" asked Naruto clueless.

"No, it's just a treasure that belongs to the leader of the Land of the Claws," said Kakashi, getting up and having Sakura to pick up the girl and placing her on her back and then they left.

* * *

In the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto and his friends took the girl and placed her in Naruto's room and waited until the girl woke up.

"Hmmm?" said the girl, waking up on the bed where she saw Kakashi standing near a wall. Sakura beside her and Naruto on the other side of her bed. "Who are you?" asked the girl, blinking.

"We're from the Leaf Village in the Land of the Fire," said Kakashi. "You came a long way from home. I'm Kakashi Hatake," as the girl got up.

"I…I'm Fuyuko," she said, shaking her head. "Please, introduce yourselves."

Naruto smiled, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, this here is Sakura Haruno, and you already know our sensei Kakashi Hatake."

"Oh," said Fuyuko.

"Why are you away from home?" asked Sakura worriedly.

Fuyuko grew a little serious. "I wanted to return the stolen treasure of my leader."

"You mean the Puma's claw?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes….where is it?" Fuyuko asked in a worried tone.

"We had one of the leaf village's shinobis to drop it off," said Kakashi. "You look like you still need some rest."

"Yeah, your chakra is completely drained out," said Sakura.

Fuyuko clenched the blanket. "So I'm stranded here?" she asked.

"Think of it as a vacation," said Kakashi.

Naruto went near Fuyuko, "I don't see why you are getting worked up so much. You're very much a kid, how old are you? Ten?" he asked.

"I'm fourteen," she said a little annoyed.

"And very much we understand your duty to your Tsumekage," said Kakashi as Naruto and Sakura looked at him.

"Duty?" they both said.

"Yes, I saw a wrist band, you are apart of the elite squad of the guardians of the Tsumekage, are you not?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes….I am" said Fuyuko.

"Whoa! This little girl is an elite ninja?" said Naruto, closing is eyes.

Fuyuko looked down then sighed. "Can we stop talking about me?"

"Why? We want to know you" said Naruto.

"I think you know enough," said Fuyuko, getting off the bed.

"Wait, I don't think you should move," said Sakura as Fuyuko fell onto the floor. Sakura picked her up. "I think she should rest more."

"You're right, Sakura, I want you to take care of her even though she is an elite, she's still just a little girl." said Kakashi.

"Wait, why can't I take care of her?" asked Naruto.

"Sakura has the basic medical ninja skills to take care of Fuyuko. She needs to rest until her chakra is back," explained Kakashi as he walked up to Naruto. "She's not going to be going anywhere right now."


End file.
